Entangled: The Side Stories
by OkaAyamo
Summary: The collection of one-shots about the relationship between Vongola 10th's Wind and Cloud Guardian. Discover their quirky interactions which are not told in the main story. HibarixOC


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in KHR, but I do own my OC(s) and this fanfic's plot.

_A/N: These are the chapters that are not relevant in the whole plot of Entangled, but I feel the urge to write it anyway since I love the character pairings! Reina maybe is the most unique character I've ever have and I enjoy writing about her relationship with Hibari._

Enjoy!

**Warning: Contains a new attribute of Dying Will Flame. If you don't like it, don't read this story. If you read it, you know the consequences. Thank you.**

Summary: The collection of one-shots about the relationship between Vongola 10th's Wind and Cloud Guardian. Discover their quirky interactions which are not told in the main story. HibarixOC

* * *

**Entangled: The Side-Stories**

1st Sidetrack: Gakuran

* * *

"Kusakabe-san," Reina began quietly, sitting down on the couch as she watched him putting down a stack of papers on her working table. "Why am I the only who is not wearing that?"

The tall young man looked at her, noticing that she was indicating at his uniform, or rather his _gakuran._ "Err…"

"Don't all Disciplinary Committee members wear it?" she continued, "Why do I only get this armband?" Tugging at her armband, she looked up at him with expectancy. Her expression was that of a plainly innocent child.

"Ogawa-san, I think only the male members wear this," Kusakabe answered with a smile as he pointed at his uniform. "The girls don't wear _gakuran_."

"Why not?" the brown-eyed girl asked again, looking genuinely curious.

"Because…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say, "Why don't you ask someone else? I'm not sure how to answer that."

She blinked, still staring at the older guy who was smiling awkwardly. "Okay."

"Anyway, why don't you check those papers first?" the Vice-President said hastily, trying to distract her from the uniform subject. "I'll be going around for a while. See you later, Ogawa-san."

Nodding obediently, Reina moved and sat down on her chair, beginning to check the papers. It has been months since she first started those secretary works. She needed much less time to work on the papers by then, her eyes scanning the paper swiftly. By the time she finished, putting her pen down on the table, Kusakabe had not even returned from his duty. She lifted a stack of papers which had to be signed by the president on his desk, leaving the rest on her table.

Speaking of the president, she had not seen him all day.

Maybe he had gone beating up some troublemakers.

Although, according to her, he could be counted as one

Oh well…

The brown-eyed girl sat down on the couch again, pondering what to do. She could go home after she finished her tasks, but then she suddenly recalled her unanswered questions. Since Kusakabe did tell her to ask someone else, she immediately thought of the president. After all, she barely knew the other members of the committee. It would be best to ask him. He looked like someone who knew everything.

Reina looked at the clock. It was about three forty-five. If he was not punishing people, he would be sleeping in the rooftop then.

And yes, after spending so much time with Hibari, Reina had gotten used and sort of remembered his daily activities at school.

Decided to try her luck, she stood up and headed towards the rooftop. Taking a slow stroll towards the venue, she began to formulate a tactic to get away from his beating, especially since she realized how furious he would be when she disturbed his nap. Although she had not finished preparing her strategy, she had already climbed up the stairs towards the rooftop. She opened the door and found him sleeping on the floor of the rooftop comfortably.

Thanks to her daily practice, she could come near him quietly without waking him up. He was such a light sleeper that even the sound of a falling leaf could wake him up. Tsuna told her once about it, but she was not sure whether it was the truth. Nonetheless, to be safe, she decided to make minimum sound when Hibari was sleeping. And being trained to be stealth, she had no problem doing it.

Slowly, she crouched down next to the black-haired prefect. The small cute yellow bird that liked to follow him around was perching on the floor next to his head. They were both sleeping peacefully. Albeit feeling guilty – and scared – for waking him from his deep slumber, Reina made up her mind to get him back to the reality. She had not prepared any strategy besides dodging his attacks. Nonetheless, even though he had threatened to bite her to death every time she woke him up, which occurred quite often, she still emerged alive although not well sometimes. She might as well try her luck again.

"Iinchou," she whispered and the said person's eyes were suddenly wide opened.

Yeah, a light sleeper indeed

A _tonfa _was swung and Reina ducked just in time to avoid it. Thank goodness that he had the same attacking pattern whenever he just woke up. It allowed her to remember the directions of the _tonfa_ and thus able to dodge the attack...most of the time.

"What do you want?" he hissed, his eyes glared daggers at her.

"Paper works," she replied simply, avoiding another attack. The _tonfa _almost touched the tip of her nose.

Hibari had stood up in his fighting position and looked ready to murder her there and then. "Haven't I told you not to wake me up due to some paper works?"

Stepping backwards, she nodded and raised her hand. "Actually, I came here because I had another thing to ask, Iinchou."

"A death wish?" he growled, obviously displeased.

Reina shook her head, and trying to ignore the murderous aura coming from him, asked, "Why can't I wear a _gakuran_?"

* * *

Although Hibari was completely irritated by Reina, his anger dissipated ever so slightly when she asked a totally random and unexpected question.

Why in the world would she want a _gakuran_?

But again, she was one of his sources of entertainment.

She never bore him with her surprising and odd behaviors.

He folded his arms, putting his weapons away, and stared at her.

The girl, seemingly a bit relaxed seeing him no longer in an attacking stance, asked him further. "All of you wear it, but I don't. Isn't it weird?"

"Because I want it that way," Hibari replied. He was not lying. He did tell the members to wear the same uniform.

Reina tilted her head to the side. "Isn't it better if all the members wear the same uniform?"

The black-haired male nonchalantly replied, "It doesn't make any difference and since you'll be a sore sight if you wear one, might as well not wear one."

Frowning, she asked back. "That's not a valid reason."

"How's that not valid?" he shot back.

"Being a sore sight doesn't mean I cannot wear the uniform," she answered, "Anyway, I would not hurt anyone for looking ugly."

He smirked. "You hurt my eyes and others' eyes."

She looked thoughtful for a second, nodding but pushing on. "How do you know I'll be a sore sight?"

"No _gakuran _can fit your height and build," he replied again, starting to feel irked again. "I can tell."

"You cannot tell until you see it," she insisted, looking straight into his eyes. "And why can't a _gakuran _fit me?"

It was really hard to handle this girl, Hibari thought in annoyance. He felt like he was dealing with a three-year-old kid who liked to ask anything, even the most insignificant thing on earth. She would continue asking until she was satisfied with the answer.

To finish the problem quickly – and thus going back to his nap – he decided to take an instant measure.

He took off his _gakuran _off his shoulders and threw it right at her face. "Fine, why don't you see for yourself?"

Reina stared back and forth between him and the clothes. He saw her shrugging and trying to wear his _gakuran_. She might be the only one who was oblivious that the uniform was too big for her. She was successful after several minutes, putting on the clothes and buttoning it up. It was way too baggy. The sleeves were too long for her, covering her whole hands. The hem of the _gakuran _totally covered her skirt. The collar of it covered her face up to the bottom of her nose. Hibari watched as she moved her arms around slightly. She got a small frown on her face, letting out a small sigh. He thought perhaps she would agree with him then: _gakuran _looked bad on her.

Even though inwardly, Hibari had another opinion.

She did not look ugly on it.

She looked rather…cute.

Her confused look only increased the degree of cuteness.

But heck, he would never say it.

He had even cursed his brain for thinking something that bizarre.

"You look hideous," the Diciplinary Committee's leader stated, somehow successfully maintaining his straight face and tone.

Reina nodded slowly in agreement, unbuttoning the uniform. "I've to agree."

"Good," he lied smoothly, wishing that he would get another chance to see her in his _gakuran _again – he cursed again mentally_. _"Now let me go to sleep and finish your work."

"But I finish my work," she said, taking off the uniform completely, walking to hand it back to him. "It's you who have unfinished works, Iinchou."

"Forge my signature," he mumbled, lying back on the floor.

Their usual bantering about forging signature began and ended with Reina getting hit by a _tonfa_, causing her to return to the committee room disdainfully while rubbing her head.

He smirked after she left, with her image in _gakuran_ fresh in his mind.

Hibari cursed his brain for the third time that day.

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Where's she?" Hibari asked his loyal right-hand man, walking briskly into his house. He had just returned from a mission and wanted nothing else but to see his woman.

Kusakabe smiled and answered, politely bowing. "From what I heard from Sawada-san, she said she would be cleaning up the storage room."

He nodded at him in thanks and walked – or strode – away. That weird woman, he thought, why in the world was she cleaning up the storage? He put the question aside; it did not really matter. Besides, the moment he was there, all the cleaning up would end. He had something better to do with her and he was pretty confident she would agree. They had not seen each other for weeks after all.

Sliding the door open swiftly but silently, he saw her, dressed on a light blue _kimono_, sitting down on the floor, knees neatly folded beneath her, surrounded by boxes.

What surprised him was that she was holding onto his old uniform, looking at it carefully.

"What are you doing?" he asked, causing her to turn her head to face him.

Reina blinked in surprise. "Kyoya, I don't know you've returned."

He nodded quietly.

She did not say anything.

He raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

She was mildly confused, but then she let out a small soft gasp, indicating she knew what to do. Putting the _gakuran _on the _tatami_, she stood up and approached him quickly, only stopping when she was standing right in front of him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Welcome home, Kyoya."

Hibari smirked in satisfaction, cupping her face with his hands and bending down to give a light kiss on her lips. "I'm home."

It was their usual routine. Initially, she was all confused and awkward about it, but over the time, it seemed that she had finally understood what to do; a simple gesture to show how much they cared for each other.

"What's with that uniform?" he asked as he entered the room again, having changed from his suit to his usual black _kimono_. The black-haired man grabbed the uniform which was left on the mat as he watched her opening a box. He sat down cross-legged, scrutinizing her slender body and unconsciously licking his lips.

Reina stopped cleaning up to look at him. "Oh, the _gakuran_? I just came across it when I was tidying up your old stuff."

She smiled in remembrance as she put aside a small dusty book. "Do you remember when we were still in the Disciplinary Committee?"

Hibari smirked. How could he forget? The image of her younger self wearing his uniform was still vivid in his mind. He recalled that was perhaps the first time that he saw her as a real girl and an adorable one at that. After they really got together, he had stopped cursing his brain for thinking she was attractive. Further recollection and he was reminded that he wanted to see her again in his uniform. It was so fortunate for him that she happened to find his uniform.

"Why don't you wear it now?" he casually asked.

Turning around, his wife asked, "I thought you said I looked ugly wearing it."

He ignored her comment, mentally smirking at her lack of knowledge about what he really thought, throwing her the uniform. "No objection."

"But," she retorted, but catching the uniform nonetheless, "I'm wearing a _kimono_. I cannot wear a _gakuran _over a _kimono_."

Gesturing to her clothes, she shook her head. "It will look even more hideous if I wear this over my _kimono_."

An evil smirk was formed on his lips. "Who said you're going to wear it over your _kimono_?"

* * *

"Don't look," Reina mumbled as she took off her _kimono_, hiding behind the screen_._

She heard him chuckled from the other side of the screen. "It's not as if I haven't seen everything."

The raven-haired woman flushed. Although he had become her husband, it was still weird for her to be…exposed around him. And of course he had seen everything, but she wanted to preserve her modesty.

"Still," she said, surprised at how calm her voice sounded, "I don't want you to look, yet."

Even though she could not see him, she was certain he was smirking.

Her brown eyes stared at the uniform. She had grown taller over the years, but not too much. Yet, somehow, the uniform looked much shorter and smaller than she remembered. On top of it, she was only wearing her undergarments beneath it, unlike in the past. Reina had no clue why Hibari wanted her to wear the _gakuran_. Maybe it was just too satisfy his ego, she decided. Slowly, she put the uniform on, feeling flustered as she looked at her reflection.

"Are you done?" Her lover suddenly appeared behind her, not bothering to ask whether she had done changing.

She turned to face him in surprise, her hands flying to her chest.

Her face reddened as he smirked in satisfaction, taking in what he saw as he trailed his eyes up and down.

Reina looked down, not daring to see him directly, and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The uniform barely covered her slim legs, exposing the smooth milky skin. Her hands tugged the hem of the uniform down. She wished it could cover more of her legs. And thanks to his sudden interruption, she only buttoned up the uniform half-way, revealing a fair amount of her chest. She felt so exposed under the bright light.

If only she had looked up, she would have realized the approving and hungry look in his eyes.

"You still look hideous in it," he said in amusement, folding his arms.

She shrugged, still embarrassed. "Well, you said no objection."

Reina did not see it, but Hibari was smirking evilly. He approached her slowly until they were standing at an extremely close proximity. Reina could hear her hearts drumming as she smelt his masculine scent and felt his body heat, but she kept her eyes trained to the ground. She felt his hand reached out to cup her left cheek, staying there for a moment. Her heartbeats increased even more when he slowly began to trail his knuckle down to her chin. The gentle touch caused her to breathe unevenly, feeling all nervous and fluttery inside. His other arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing their bodies together. She shivered involuntarily when he tilted her head upwards, causing their eyes to meet. His face was merely an inch from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. With a rare true smile, he closed his eyes and slowly reduced the gap. Her eyes fluttered close as she waited.

And their lips met in a slow, inviting kiss.

The thought of modesty and embarrassment flew out of her mind. Her lips were moving with his as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. His hand trailed its way from her chin to the back of her head. Those slender fingers threaded themselves on her long soft hair. She could hear him murmuring her name as he slowly pushed her until she was against the wall. His arms were on both sides of her head to support his weight. Almost automatically, her legs were wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer and molding his body against hers. One of his hands travelled downwards to her bare thigh, massaging it lightly. The action caused her to moan his name and he took the chance to slip his tongue into hers. Their kiss became more heated as their tongues dance together in a heated match. She shivered delightfully as his tongue forcefully entered her mouth, exploring every part of it eagerly.

They only broke apart when Reina gasped for the much needed air. Her skin was flushed and she could barely think. She shook her head to clear her clouded mind. Hearing a chuckle, she looked at his smug face. She did not know how he could still look completely composed. But again, he never lost his cool. The black-haired young woman only sighed as she put her head on his broad shoulder, tightened her arms around him. She smiled she felt his arms wrapped around her back, embracing her close. How she loved the feeling of being close to him.

"What's that kiss for?" she questioned in a whisper, breaking the silence.

He did not answer. Instead, he pulled away from her ever so slightly and looked right into her deep brown eyes, running one hand through her hair. There was a glimpse of amusement in his eyes, but they were mostly clouded with desire and need. Reina felt a tingling sensation as her honey-colored eyes met his steel-blue ones. He took several strands of her silky hair in his fist and kissed her hair gently with closed eyes. The gesture caused the heat to return to Reina's face. She dared not to say anything, not that she could say anything in her state. Her throat had turned parched dry. His sharp gaze made her gulped.

"For looking hideous," he simply replied with a low husky voice, causing her to blink at his unexpected response, "So hideous that I want to strip you off completely."

With that, he claimed her lips again hungrily, bringing them back into another fierce and passionate kiss with his hand working its way to unbutton her uniform.

She could only smile into the fervent kiss as she kissed him back.

* * *

_A/N: Urgh, it's so weird to write a lovey-dovey almost-adult scene. Not that I don't like it, it just feels weird (said the girl who has zero experience with kissing and stuff)._

_Anyway, if you want to, please review!_

_The next one should be about their first date, unless I have another random ideas again and decide to put the others first._

**If you have any idea ****for the side-story ****about these two, feel free to Review/PM me****! I may incorporate the story :) Thanks!**


End file.
